El error de los padres
by CotyCandy
Summary: Hinata y Naruto vivian muy felices al tener a su pequeña consigo mas sin embargo, murio y ellos mismos fueron los culpables de su muerte. Naruto ve a su esposa sufriendo y decide ir a esa tienda donde cumplen tus deseos, jamas se imagino todo el terror que hiban a causar. (Leanlo si quieren saber como asesinaron a su hija)


Ella era feliz, sin duda, tenía a un gran hombre de esposo al cual amaba con todo su corazón y tenían una pequeña niña hermosa a la cual la adoraban y mimaban todos los días.

Más sin embargo, en la vida no se puede ser del todo feliz, ya que Hinata perdió a la persona por la cual se desvivía…..

SU hija había muerto.

Cuando lo supo, no hizo mas quebrarse en mil pedazos, de ahí en adelante Hinata no hacia otra cosa que entrar al cuarto de su pequeña y revivir los momentos que había pasado con ella.

Naruto, su esposo, estaba muy preocupado por ella, no comía, no salía, siempre con la vista perdida en un punto fijo.

Hinata, ¿te encuentras bien?

S-si, Naruto-kun

El sabia que no se encontraba bien, fue a donde se encontraba y la abrazo, Hinata se abrazo a el.

-L-la necesito mucho, la extraño demasiado Naruto-kun…

-Yo también la extraño Hinata, pero hay que seguir adelante, además me tienes a mi.

El no dejo de pensar en toda la noche en su esposa, se mostraba sin brillo en sus ojos siendo opacada por la muerte de su pequeña, además el se encontraba casi siempre viajando de un lado a otro ya que era dueño de una pequeña empresa de cerámica donde el ganaba muy bien.

No podía dejarla sola, así que, decidió ir esta mañana a una tienda de mascotas…..

Ya había escuchado hablar de aquella tienda, traían animales exóticos, que, cumplían tus deseos, pero el y su esposa jamás llegaron a imaginar lo que encontrarían ahí.

Al llegar el día, Naruto fue abriendo sus ojos, sin sentir el calor de su esposa se puso inmediatamente de pie y fue a buscarla….

La encontró nuevamente en la recamara de su pequeña hija, pronuncio su nombre, pero esta no respondió, vio que llevaba un conejo en su mano.

-Hinata…

-…

Después de escuchar su nombre, se quedo un rato mirando hacia la ventana viendo a su hija correr por el jardín, después salió de su ensoñación al ser girada por su esposo.

Naruto la miro a los ojos, su esposa hizo lo mismo, hasta que Naruto hablo.

-Hinata, arréglate, iremos a una tienda de mascotas.

-¿T-tienda de mascotas?

-Si, jamás cumplimos con ese anhelo de nuestra pequeña, ahora que no esta, supongo que una mascota ayudara mucho superar la perdida de ella.

-s-si, susurro Hinata débilmente al darse cuenta de las palabras de su esposo, y es que ella aun no se hacia a la idea de que su pequeña había muerto, ¿porque?

Naruto salió de la recamara y se arreglo, se puso unos jeans cómodos y una camiseta de cuadros.

Hinata aun no entraba a cambiarse, después de 10 minutos entro y se dio un baño, salió vestida, con una falda que le llegaba dos dedos arriba de sus rodillas color café, un saco del mismo color que su falda, una blusa blanca de botones y unos zapatos del mismo color que su saco y falda.

Desayunaron con un silencio incomodo, Hinata no hacia mas que ver su comida, el estaba arto de la situación de su esposa pero la entendía, después de todo ella era la culpable de la muerte de su pequeña, pero no le echaba la culpa a ella, porque los dos habían sido los culpables de su muerte.

Después de un rato Hinata dio una bocanada a su comida y empezó a comer, Naruto la espero pacientemente, porque el sabia que debía ser delicado con su esposa.

Ya se encontraban en el coche, Naruto arranco, y en unos minutos llegaron a un lugar desolado algo misterioso, los dos bajaron del coche, Hinata tomo la mano de Naruto y entraron a una tienda de mascotas que estaba enfrente de donde se habían estacionado.

Al entrar los inundo el olor a dulce, se escucho una voz de un hombre misterioso.

-Buenos días, en que puedo ayudarles, mi nombre es el Conde D, y estoy a sus órdenes.

Naruto, empezó hablar primero.

-Mire, necesitamos a un conejo….

Hinata lo interrumpió

-Nuestra hija siempre quiso uno, y ahora que ya no esta, suena irónico, pero estamos solos, queremos cumplir su deseo.

El Conde miro a las dos personas que se encontraban ahí, las veía tristes y resignados, al saber que su hija ya no estaba con ellos.

-Si así lo desean síganme tengo algo que les interesara, hablo el Conde D

Hinata y Naruto siguieron aquel hombre, al llegar a un cuarto oscuro, vieron la sombra de una pequeña niña, esperen, era su hija, su pequeña, estaba ahí. Era alta, no debía tener mas de 15 años, su cabello era rubio y sus ojos azules el vivo retrato de su padre, traia un vestido hermoso, de color rosa pálido parecía una bella muñeca a lo lejos. Pero de cercas en realidad parecía una muñeca, porque no respiraba y sus pupilas parecían estar sin brillo y sin emoción alguna.

Hinata fue corriendo hacia su pequeña, que se encontraba mirando a un punto fijo, sin hablar, sin ninguna expresión en su cara.

Naruto no tardo ni un solo parpadeo al dirigirse a su esposa y a su pequeña.

Parecían una familia feliz a simple vista, Hinata había rodeado con su brazo a su niña y Naruto abrazo a Hinata.

El Conde D que estaba viendo aquella escena no quería arruinarla pero ellos debían saber que aquella niña no era _su hija_.

-Ella no es una humana, _ella es una coneja_.

-¿C-coneja?, pregunto al Conde D Hinata.

-Si, esta tienda es muy reconocida por cumplir con las expectativas de los clientes, _sus deseos son órdenes._

Naruto, ya lo sabía, es por eso que se encontraban ahí.

-Si, eso es, _es una coneja_, nos la llevaremos, pagaremos lo que sea por ella.

-Ok, pero antes tienen que firmar esto, en el que se declara que no nos hacemos responsables en lo que suceda de ahora en adelante, además de seguir las siguientes indicaciones.

_1. No mostrarla a nadie_

_2. No dejar insencio prendido cuando este ella._

_3. No alimentarla con nada que no sean con agua y vegetales secos._

-Especialmente, tengan mucho cuidado con la numero 3, nunca le permitan comer nada que no sea agua y vegetales secos.

-Si rompen alguna regla, la tienda no asumirá la responsabilidad por los infortunios que puedan ocurrir.

-s-si entendemos.

-Entonces, aquí concluye la compra.

Naruto tomo de la mano a su esposa que parecía feliz, después de todo tenían a su lado a su hija.

Después de lo ocurrido en esa tienda se dirigieron a su casa.

¡Hinamori esta será tú casa!

Se lo dijo apuntando a su casa, la pequeña la miro sorprendida.

¿M-mi casa?

Si.

Después de varios días, la pequeña ya había ganado el amor de sus padres, y mas al haberles dicho mama y papi.

Hasta que en una mañana, Hinata había preparado unas galletas de chocolate, la niña quería una.

-Hina, amor, pero el dueño de la tienda dijo que solo vegetales y agua.

-Lo se, cariño pero solo comerá una, ella la desea no puedo negárselo.

-Esta bien, sola será una, dijo Naruto aun no muy convencido de dársela.

La pequeña tomo la galleta y la devoro completamente, su sonrisa era diabólica y su semblante daba escalofríos, mas sin embargo sus padres la amaban.

Hinamori, comenzó a comer todo el dulce que encontraba en la cocina.

-Mi amor, solo era una galleta puede darte dolor de estomago si sigues comiendo muchos dulces, pronuncio Hinata dirigiéndose a ella.

Su hija la miro de una manera terrible y la empujo, Hinata se quedo en el suelo viéndola y su hija empezó a quejarse.

-Me duele mama, me duele, gritaba la pequeña poniendo su mano en su vientre.

Para Hinata todo parecía horrible, porque vio como a SU hija se le habría el estomago y la niña yacía inconsciente.

Naruto quien había escuchado los gritos fue corriendo a la recamara de su pequeña donde provenían esos terribles ruidos.

Hinata se quedo paralizada al ver como salían de su hija mas de diez bebes pequeños.

Para cuando Naruto entro, estaba en shock y se preguntaba así mismo

_¿Qué rayos había pasado ahí? ¿Por qué su hija estaba en el suelo llena de sangre? ¿Qué rayos?..._

Naruto se acerco a su hija, y fue devorado por los bebes, ya que tenían hambre.

N-no que sucede, N-naruto aléjate, decía corriendo su esposa al ver que Naruto se había quedado paralizado al ver miles de bebes, que lo estaban atacando, mas el solo pudo sonreír al verse siendo comido por su propia hija, después de todo el tenia la culpa de su muerte.

Hinata corría para salvar su vida pero ahora que se daba cuenta su vida no tenia sentido sin su pequeña y sin el amor de su vida.

Cuando iba salir de su casa, se encontró con el dueño de la tienda.

-Han roto el trato señora

-P-pero que diablos, que era eso, por que sucedió eso.

-Ni aun así supieron valorarlo, yo les di una oportunidad para que tuvieran a su pequeña consigo y ustedes rompieron las reglas, no les basto con matarla en vida, también la mataron asi, porque con sus berrinches, con sus malos actos, aun el día en que esta recuperándose usted fue quien la mato.

Entonces Hinata recordó todo, su hija era muy grosera, mas sin embargo Naruto y ella siempre la habían apoyado, hasta le habían dejado no ir a la escuela, ya que según ella era muy aburrida, además de robar, Hinata siempre daba la cara por ella diciendo que su hija no necesitaba andarle robando a nadie y la encubrían diciendo que ella no era la culpable.

Tanto fueron así los errores que ella había cometido que la indujo a las drogas, ella sabia que su hija se drogaba mas sin embargo nunca quiso creerlo y se hizo la ciega, su hija pedía dinero y ella se lo daba sin rechistar ni nada.

Hasta que tuvo una consecuencia drogarse y fue a caer al hospital donde le habían prohibido volver a drogarse porque si lo volvía hacer podría morir de cualquier u otra forma.

Pero ese día su hija le pedía tan solo una, una pastilla la veía necesitada.

-Mama, dame solo una, la necesito de verdad por favor en verdad la necesito, decía su pequeña con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas y al verla sufriendo le dio una pequeña pastilla.

La niña al tomarla se la trago y después de una hora murió de una fuerte intoxicación porque no era la primera que tomaba en ese día, Hinata se había encargado de darle cada una de esas pastillas al no querer ver a su pequeña sufriendo.

Y nadie le reprocho nada a ella, ni siquiera su propio esposo, solo se sintió mal por la perdida de su única hija a la cual amaba pero como siempre Hinata se metía por su hija, Naruto trato de mil veces educar como se debía a pero su esposa se interponía entre ellos y le decía que no era posible que fuera mas paciente con ella, pero todo el tiempo lo fue y lo único que causo fue su muerte.

En el rostro de Hinata, sus ojos estaban vidriosos, quería llorar por todo lo que había pasado, ahora no solo su hija si no su esposo.

-Que padres mas amorosos, pero aun así no quita el hecho de que ustedes mismos hayan asesinado a su propia y única hija, puedo sonar crudo pero así es, siempre dándole lo que ella quería aun sin que ella se lo ganara y cometiendo crímenes ante la sociedad.

Y-yo arreglare todo esto, aunque ella sea una drogadicta ella es mi hija.

Espere, puede ser peligroso, le dijo el Conde D

Hinata dio la media vuelta y se drigio al cuarto de su pequeña, ahí estaban muchos conejos hambrientos que la atacaron, después de unos cuantos minutos, ya se la habían devorado y ella estaba muerta.

El Conde D se dirigió al cuarto y vio como los conejos que habían sido expulsados por la coneja se morían al instante.

La señora Hyugga ha asesinado a su propia hija con el amor que le dio.

FIN

Ok, ok esto es fumado xD cuando vi la ova me dije a mi misma como un padre puede hacernos tanto daño con el amor, y lo eh estado pensando durante tiempo.

Y es que para ser padres no se tiene un instructivo ni nada por el estilo es cuando ahí entra nuestra experiencia de la vida, pero supongo que a veces el amor nos daña.

Como si no lo supiera: 3, en fin la adaptación la hice yo! Del manga Pet Shop Horrors, si tienen el tiempo de verla, les aseguro mucho que les gustara pienso hacer un tipo de drabbles o algo por el estilo con las diferentes historias que hay en ese manga.

Aunque si les gustan los finales felices es mejor que se alejen ya que serán sangrientos D:

Oh si! Dejen un rewiew nada mejor para una escritora que tiene que inspirarse mas, por cierto sorry por los errores de ortografía pero voy empezando, podría decirse que esto era para Halloween pero ya voy atrasada entonces ni modo xD.

& para que entiendan mejor la historia leanse el manga:P.

Besos & abrazos.

Coty-Candy


End file.
